This research project is a sub-project of a multi-investigator program for new drug discovery for the treatment of cryptococcal (a fungal organism) disease in AIDS patients. Other investigators will be developing oral compounds that have cryptococcal killing activity. Our laboratory will be using these compounds on the cryptococcus in vitro, adding human neutrophils and monocytes to enhance the overall cryptococcal killing.